


Boku No Hero Academia The Musical: Act Two

by Lizardtheunicorn



Series: Boku No Hero Academia The Musical [2]
Category: Anime/Manga - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, BokuNoHeroAcademia, Deku - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, bnha - Freeform, bnhacrossover, bnhafanfic, book one is on our page, book two, class1-a - Freeform, how the fuck do you do tags, kiribaku, lov, mha - Freeform, mhaangst, shinkami, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardtheunicorn/pseuds/Lizardtheunicorn
Summary: Everyone thought it was over. But the curtain hasn’t closed on this adventure yet. Join Deku and the class of 1-A in this next musical extravaganza. Will the class of future hero’s find a way to save their friends or will the twins finally prevail?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Series: Boku No Hero Academia The Musical [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. BEAUTIFUL

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the shit show known as the life of class 1-A

I wake up in a room on the floor. It looks like a normal bedroom so present time? A book lays face up on the floor. I crawl over and open it. 

[IZUKU:]

September 1st, 1989

Dear Diary:

I believe I'm a good person. You know, I think that there's good in everyone, but—here we are! First day of senior year!

And uh... I look around at these kids that I've known all my life and I ask myself—what happened?

  
  


So we’re in the late 80s probably in America again since it said senior year. The world around me changes much like it did when I would switch between the musical and real life. The world fades into focus and I’m at a school. 

  
that’s new....  
  


[KIDS:]

Freak! Slut! Burnout! Bug-eyes! Poser! Lard-ass!

  
Let’s use nice words guys...

[IZUKU:]

We were so tiny, happy and shiny

Playing tag and getting chased

And I’m singing again great...

[KIDS:]

Freak! Slut! Loser! Shortbus!

That was mean but ok...

[IZUKU:]

Singing and clapping, laughing and napping

Baking cookies, eating paste

Dot eat glue kids. 

[KIDS:]

Bull-dyke! Stuck-up! Hunchback!

IZUKU:]

Then we got bigger, that was the trigger

Like the Huns invading Rome

I run into someone as I sing. 

Oh, Sorry!

I look up and see Ojiro and wave lightly. He waves back but gets pulled back into the crowd. So I’m not alone this time, good.

Welcome to my school, this ain't no high school:

This is the Thunderdome

Hold your breath and count the days, we're graduating soon

[KIDS:]

White trash!

IZUKU:]

College will be paradise, if I'm not dead by June!

Dang that can be paralleled to my life very well….

But I know, I know, life can be beautiful

I pray, I pray for a better way

If we changed back then, we could change again

We can be beautiful…

A extra kid that I don’t recognize gets pushed and falls down in front of me. 

[IZUKU:]

Just not today

I try to help him up but get pushed away. 

Hey, are you okay?

[EXTRA:]

Get away, nerd

[IZUKU:]

Oh, okay

[KIDS:]

Freak! Slut! Cripple! Homo! Homo! Homo!

Ugh welcome to the late 1980s and you thought the 1780s were bad. 

[IZUKI:]

Things will get better soon as my letter

Comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown

Wake from this coma, take my diploma

Then I can blow this town

Dream of ivy-covered walls and smoky French cafés

Oh there is Sero I walk up to him and try to get his attention. 

[SERO:]

Watch it!

Dang it he’s still asleep. 

[IZUKU:]

Fight the urge to strike a match and set this dump ablaze!

He walks up to a random kid and slaps their lunch try out of their hands

[SERO:]

Oops

IZUKU:]

Hanta Sero. Third year as linebacker and eighth year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge dick

He gets all up in my face

[SERO:]

What did you say to me, skank?

[IZUKI:]

Aah, nothing!

[IZUKU] But I know, I know... [KIDS:] I know, I know...

[IZUKU:] Life can be beautiful [KIDS:] Beautiful

[IZUKU:] I pray, I pray [KIDS:] I pray, I pray

[IZUKU:] For a better way [KIDS:] For a better way

[IZUKI:] We were kind before; [KIDS:] Ooh...

[IZUKU:] We can be kind once more [KIDS:] Ooh...

[IZUKI:] We can be beautiful... [KIDS:] Ooh... Beautiful...

[VERONICA:]

Ugh!... Hey Martha 

I walk up to a new girl with white hair and a pink hoodie. Martha doesn’t sound Japanese? Fake name maybe?

[...:]

Hey

[IZUKU:]

Martha Dunnstock. My best friend since diapers

Ok so she’s my friend now...YAYAYAYYAYAY

[...:]

We on for movie night?

[IZUKU:]

Yeah, you're on Jiffy Pop detail

[...:]

I rented "The Princess Bride."

[IZUKU:]

Ho-ho-ho, again? Wait, don't you have it memorized by now?

[...:]

What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending

Awwwwww

Aoyma comes up to us….

[AOYAMA:]

Martha Dumptruck! Wide load! Honnnnnk!

..and slaps her lunch try down like a jerk. 

AOYAMA:]

Hahaaa!

[IZUKU:]

yuga aoyama. Quarterback. He is the smartest guy on the football team. Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf

if his uniform and jersey aren’t glitter I don’t want it.

[AOYMAMA:]

Ha ha! Alright!

[IZUKU:]

Hey! Pick that up! Right now!

he gets all up into my face. 

AOYMAMA:]

I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me?

Please don’t punch me. 

IZUKU:]

Yes, I am. I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend. You're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant

He points directly at my forehead. 

[AOYMAMA:]

...You have a zit right there...

  
Do I!?!?

IZUKU:]

Dear diary:

Why...

[MINETA:]

Why do they hate me?

Because your a scumbag

[UARARKA:]

Why don't I fight back?

aww baby nooo

[AOYMAMA:]

Why do I act like such a creep?

[IZUKU:]

Why...

[...:]

Why won't he date me?

[SERO:]

Why did I hit him?

Who-

[MINA, MIC & TOKOYAMI:]

Why do I cry myself to sleep?

Dang my friends are sad in this. 

[IZUKU:]

Why...

[KIDS:]

Somebody hug me!

I’ll hug you 

Somebody fix me!

Nuuuu

Somebody save me!

WHERE!?

[KIDS & IZUKU:]

Send me a sign, God!

Give me some hope, here!

Something to live for!

[KIDS:]

Ah! Heather, Heather, and Heather!

More American names...

[IZUKU:]

And then there's the Heathers. They float above it all

Kacchan, Kirishima, and Denki all enter the cafeteria in a triangle formation. Don’t laugh, don't laugh, wearing stoplight suits. Kacchan is in red, Denki in yellow, and Kiri in green.

[KIDS:]

I love Heather, Heather, and Heather

[KIDS:]

I hate Heather, Heather, and Heather

[IZUKU:]

Denki heather, head cheerleader. 

Why can I see that though-

His dad is loaded—he sells engagement rings

[KIDS:]

I want Heather, Heather, and Heather

[IZUKU:]

eijiro Heather, runs the yearbook. No discernible personality, but his mom did pay for a car

[KIDS:]

I need Heather, Heather, and Heather

[IZUKI:]

And katsuki Heather, the Almighty, He is a mythic bitch

Oop-

kacchan is gonna kill me, start planing my funeral.

[IZUKU:]

They're solid Teflon—never bothered, never harassed

I would give anything to be like that

Mhm….yeah we’re going to ignore that this is all really relatable.

[KIDS:]

Mm...

[JIRO:]

I'd like to be their girlfriend 

No

[KIDS:]

That would be beautiful...

Mm...

[MINA:]

If I sat at their table, guys would notice me

Awww

[KIDS:]

So beautiful...

Ooh...

[...:]

I'd like them to be nicer

I’m starting to like this girl. 

[KIDS:]

That would be beautiful...

Ooh...

[MINETA:]

I'd like to kidnap a Heather and photograph him naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave him tied up for the rats

WHOAAAAAAA

That escalated quickly……..I walk to the bathroom and sit down inside. Hopefully I can avoid people while I try to find a phone...they do have phones in the 80s right? I hear a person throwing up in the stall next to me. 

BAKUGOU:]

Grow up, Eijiro. Bulimia is so '87.

Bulimia...I really hope that’s just the musical and not real. 

DENKI:]

Maybe you should see a doctor, eijiro

[KIRISHIMA:]

Yeah, Denki. Maybe I should

the door opens and I see a pair of boots underneath the stall door. 

[MIC:]

Ah, katsuki and denki

More vomiting poor Kiri 

...and eijiro. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting. You're late for class

A piece of paper fell into my lap:  _ hall pass _ should I give this to Mic?

[BAKUGOU:]

Eijiro wasn't feeling well. We're helping him

No you weren’t you were laughing but go off I guess. 

MIC:]

Not without a hall pass, you're not. Week's detention

Oh so I do have to give this to him. I open the door and shyly step out. 

[IZUKU:]

Um, actually, mr. Yamada , all four of us are out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee

He grabs the pass and looks it over

[MIC:]

...I see you're all listed. Hurry up and get where you're going

He walks out of the bathroom and Kacchan backs me into the wall. 

[BAKUGOU:]

This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?

[IZUKU:]

Uh...Izuku Midoriya. I crave a boon

What’s a boon…?

BAKUGOU:]

What boon?

[IZUKU:]

Um. Let me sit at your table, at lunch. Just once. No talking necessary. If people think that you guys tolerate me, then they'll leave me alone...

Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes

Am I like a pro writing forger or something.

[KIRISHIMA:]

How about prescriptions?

Kiri no-

[BAKUGOU:]

Shut up, Eijiro 

….be nice fake-Kacchan 

[EIJIRO:]

Sorry, katsuki

[BAKUGOU:]

For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure

Thanks….

DENKI:]

And a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's very important

Ok……..

[KIRISHIMA:]

Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds

Well, if I wasn’t insecure before I am now-

[BAKUGOU:]

And ya know, ya know, ya know?

I love singing Kacchan 

This could be beautiful

Mascara, maybe some lip gloss

Um what

And we're on our way

Get this guy some blush;

-_-

And Denki, I need your brush

No

Let's make him beautiful

[DENKI:]

Let's make him beautiful...

[KIRISHIMA:]

Let's make him beautiful...

BAKUGOU:]

Make him beautiful...

Okay?

NO!?

[IZUKU:]

Okay!

Three do my makeup and tame my hair...by shaving it off! I really hope my hair is ok in real life. I don’t want an undercut. I look so mean. I look in the mirror...I don’t know how to feel about this. My freaking freckles are gone!!! They drag me out of the bathroom and into the hallway. 

[TETSUTETSU:]

Out of my way, geek

MINETA:]

I don't want trouble..

[SERO:]

You're gonna die at 3 pm!

They both push him into a group of girls. I’m just gonna look the other way for that one

[ASUI & URARAKA:]

Don't you dare touch me! Get away, pervert!

[MINETA:]

What did I ever do to them?

………..bro?

[KIDS:]

Who could survive this?

I can't escape this!

I think I'm dying!

[MIC:]

Who's that with Heather?

Everyone looks at me and I freeze only to get pushed by Kacchan. 

[KIDS:]

Whoa

Heather, Heather, Heather...

[URARAKA]

And someone!

[KIDS:]

Heather, Heather, Heather...

[MINETA & RANDOM TEACHER:]

And a babe!

Ew,....

[KIDS:]

Heather, Heather, Heather...

[...:]

Izuku?!

[KIDS:]

Izuku? Izuku? Izuku?!

[IZUKI:]

And you know, you know, you know

Life can be beautiful ([KIDS:] Ah! Beautiful!)

You hope, you dream, you pray

And you get your way!

Ask me how it feels ([KIDS:] Beautiful!)

Lookin' like hell on wheels...

My God, it's beautiful! ([KIDS:] Ah! Beautiful!)

I might be beautiful... ([KIDS:] Beautiful!)

And when you're beautiful...

I jump onto a lunch table...you know...like a idiot

IZUKU:]

It's a beautiful frickin' day!

[KIDS:]

Heather! Heather! Heather! Izuku!

Heather! Heather! Heather! Izuku!

Izuku! Izuku! Izuku!

Izuku!

I didn’t know I could even hold a note like that oh my god. 

“DEKUUUUUUUUUUUU” so he’s awake for sure….

“Yes Kacchan?” He runs up to me and looks at my new haircut. 

“Sorry ‘bout the hair find anyone else yet?” He asked. Oh yeah if this sticks to my real body I’m killing him. 

“No, have you?” Kacchan starts to drag me out of the lunch room. 

“Yeah kiri and Denki woke up but they went off to find everyone else, we’re gathering outside on the football field, come on I’m not letting you out of my sight and if you feel like you're forgetting let me know and I’ll beat your ass” oh right that….

“I’m-“ it feels like I just got slapped. Oh crap, am I switching again. I can’t even remember the last time. Crap, crap, crap. I see Kacchan turn around and look at me with wide eyes. My hearing is fading and out. I’m not forgetting anything though and I’m still mostly aware. A quirk? No, they wouldn’t be able to use it in here. I think I fell down to my knees at some point. This shouldn’t be happening! I should be perfectly fine right now nothing is adding up. My thoughts are perfect but I just can’t move or hear very well. And now I’m blacking out ok what-


	2. SAKKA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I feel like how Denki feels after he shorts out, but like, on crack”  
> -Liz 2020  
> (My favorite Liz quote)

Bakugou’s pov

after the song I run and find deku, he’s priority above anything else-

“Bakugou, you good?”  _ Kiri! _

“Yeah, I’m awake, try to find others, meet on the field outside” I hate to leave him like this but I’ve got to check on deku if they get his quirk we’re done for. Where is that idiot?!

“DEKUUUUUUUUUU”

“Yes Kacchan?” I run up to him and look at his new undercut. Fucking badass I did a good job. 

“Sorry ‘bout the hair find anyone else yet?” I ask, the nerd shakes his head. Ok let’s take him to the field so we can meet up with everyone before shit hits the fan. 

“No, have you?” I grab his wrist and start to drag him out of the room. 

“Yeah kiri and Denki woke up but they went off to find everyone else, we’re gathering outside on the football field, come on I’m not letting you out of my sight and if you feel like you're forgetting let me know and I’ll beat your ass” 

“I’m-“ he freezes in place. Shit, what now?

“Deku you good?” I ask. His eyes are cloudy but still looking around. Does the nerd know sign? No probably not, only the squad knows. Even though knowing sign language should be a basic skill I mean, even dunce face learned and he’s as dumb as they come. 

“Deku?!” The nerd falls down onto his knees and blacks out. 

“Fucking hell” I run my hands through my hair, well what the hell am I gonna do now?!

“Hi there” a girl appears in front of me, she has white hair and a pink hoodie.

“What happened to Zuzu?” Ugh English….ENGLISH?! She shouldn’t be here. How do I talk again?!

“Nothing just drank something he’ll be fine after he lays down, I’ll bring him outside for some air” I pick him up and throw him over my shoulder. He’s too light, I’ve carried him before he’s definitely missing a few pounds. I guess he still hasn’t bulked up completely. 

“Oh! I’ll help you ground zero” damn, just keep going don’t let her know you know. I was right not to trust her. She shouldn’t know my hero name if she’s asleep. 

“Yeah, ok just don’t slow me down” who is this girl? I don’t recognize her from school but then again I barely remember people’s names and I’ve been going to class with them for a while. 

“So what’s your name?” I ask her as we walk. 

“oh, in your language I guess it’s sakka,” she responds. So she does know Japanese, can’t she just talk in the language everyone else is speaking in the first place!!!!!  _ Writer though _ ? That’s a weird name…

“Got any family?” Just make small talk katsuki, almost there. 

“Yeah I’ve got a twin brother”I’ve got a feeling. 

“Oh yeah what’s his name?” Keep her talking a few more steps and we’ll be out the gym doors. She says something in English but I don’t quite catch it. 

“Direkutā in Japanese” what is that in English? Damn it I knew I should’ve paid more attention in class. 

“What’s that where you’re from?” We get outside and walk to the field, a few extras are gathering in the middle, good now I have back up in case. 

“Oh, well it’s-“

“BAKUGOUUUUUUU” Kiri yells. Babe I love you but not now. 

“Babe, we’ve got an issue with deku!” I yell back. 

“FUCKING PEACHY!” I’m a bad influence on this shark boi. 

“Ok sakka, we’re gonna run ready?” Even if I don’t trust her hero work comes first ugh. 

“Yes sir!” We both readjust deku so we don’t drop him by accident because icy hot would kill me if he found out. Ok 10 more meters. We both run the rest of the way but collapse right when we get there. 

“God damn your good for a civilian” the others surround us. 

“Hey bakubro, did you pick up a stray?” Fucking since face shut up in tired and I just had to carry deku through an entire school and then run him across a football field. 

“Yeah, she’s not Japanese but knows enough to talk a bit, meet Sakka” who would name their kid writer though…? Did I translate it wrong?

“What happened to Midoriya?” Class rep. askes. 

“Freaked then passed out in the middle of the hall like an idiot”

“Oh yeah my bad” sakka giggles. That giggle reminds me of the brat….oh my god

Direkutā in English is  _ director _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop-  
> Well this is a mess  
> Yay?
> 
> -the authors


	3. THANKS DENKI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some cute fluff because the storm is coming dun dun dunnnnnn

Kirishima’s pov

“Oh yeah my bad” the girl giggles. Katsuki tenses up then pins her to the ground. 

“You're the little brats twin!” What is going on?!

“Oh so you  _ did _ figure it out, yeah my brother is director” she disappears from the ground and reappears behind me. 

“Anyway, I’m here to talk. I won’t hurt anyone unless I need to,” Katsuki stands up. Oh damn he’s pissed. 

“Ok first off, I can make you do whatever I want so no use in trying to fight me” she starts. 

“And, I’m not in league with my brother, he’s a dick who can’t appreciate good writing to save his life so I’m gonna fuck with his musical anyway, I just saved deku’s life so a thank you is in order” um what-

“What do you mean saved?” Uraraka asks. 

“My brother was trying to put him to sleep again, I couldn’t cancel it out but I redirected it to someone else, so they won’t be able to get one for all, I can’t stop the singing though sorry bout that he should be waking up right after I leave” wow this family really just gets to the point. 

“I have to go manage the rest of this story so bye for now, I’ll be back, a new person is gonna replace my character by the way so don’t be alarmed when clothes change byyeee”she disappears just like her brother. 

“So the director has a sister and she’s on our side or something” Denki asks. 

“Can I stop getting knocked out please” I hear from the ground. 

“Deku? You still you?” Uraraka asks while checking him. 

“I don’t know, switching was always really hard to remember but I think I’m me, it’s hard to explain..” he takes a deep breath and looks around. 

“Yea, yeah I’m all good!” He cheers.

“So, is this everyone?” Katsuki asks. We only found Denki, Mina, Midoriya, yamomo, uraraka, iida, jiro, and katsuki. 

“Yeah, pretty much” Midoriya gets up and looks around then looks really upset, he’s looking for todoroki. 

“So, what now?” 

“Oh yeah you weren’t here last time, well we thought that killing you would fix everything so I just had to pay attention to when you published the reynold pamphlet bullshit, that obviously wasn’t the case and the team that was killed figured everything out after a while” katsuki explains. 

“So who’s gonna die?” Uraraka asks. 

“I’ll do it” everyone except for Midoriya says. Yeah he should stay alive just in case sakka was lying. 

“NO ONE IS DYING!” Midoriya yells. 

“Let’s just try to find the others at school tomorrow,” he mumbles. 

“Just go home unless it looks unsafe then room with someone else, don’t go getting yourselves killed unless we have no other option” dang for someone who is probably really freaking upset and confused right now he sure has his crap together. 

“Um about that, we could probably just stay at my place” Denki speaks up. 

“I kinda woke up in a mansion” 

“Welp, let’s do that then, we can do anywhere sweep through the school as we leave” 

Midoriya’s pov

After we got everyone on the same page we took off for Denki's place. Most of us had cars and we figured out how to drive pretty fast. I almost killed a cat…..A N Y W A Y once we got to his place we looked for any adults or siblings that might be here. 

“Yeah I didn’t see or hear anyone this morning but I went to the school right away, I think there might be a dog, but it could've been a kid” how could you think a dog was a kid…?

  
“There’s a bunch of rooms on the third floor, pool on the first along with a tennis court and kitchens, theater on the second floor with some more bedrooms, make yourselves at home I don’t really care but I’m tired and want sleep” yeah his eyes have bags underneath them that weren’t there earlier. Now that I think about it every looks really tired for some reason. 

“Yeah I’m gonna hit the hay, girls get second floor, guys get third?” Uraraka asks while yawning, why are they all so tired?!

“Deal” Denki responds. 

“Why are all of you guys so tired?” I ask. 

“It’s normal, you probably don’t feel it since you were just asleep, but after awhile you start to get really laggy you’ll get used to it though” Mina explains while walking off with the girls. Kacchan pulls me off to the side. 

“Nerd, are you gonna be ok to sleep by yourself or you spending the night with pink cheeks or me and shity hair” he asks. 

“I’ll just room with uraraka, I don’t want to bug you two” 

“Ok, Kiri will probably want to be in the closest room to the stairs just in case so if you need any that’s where we’ll be” he waves and walks off. Aww he does care. 

“Good night kacchan” I say with a grin. He flips me off and catches up with the guys. I run over to the girls

“Hey uraraka, I’m rooming with you if that’s ok?” 

“Of course deku!” 

“Ok good night ladies” Mina cheers. I’m here too...

“And Midoriya” thank you!!!

“Yeah goodnight” I mumble. I hate sleeping, so freaking much. I’ve done enough of it. 

“Deku do you still sleep on the right side?” She asks while changing in the bathroom. We’ve slept in the same bed before so it’s not a big deal plus she’s dating Asui and I’m dating shoto. 

“Yeah thanks” she exits the room in her normal pjs with cute frogs on them. 

“Good night deku” 

“Yeah goodnight” I stare at the ceiling for about 30 minutes before I give up. I leave the bed slowly and quietly so I don’t wake up uraraka. I want food, what did they have in the 80s. I’m in America so good katsudon is out of the picture. Pop tarts? Maybe...probably no good flavors but whatever. I go into the kitchen and search the cabinets. Yay pop tarts! Rasberry, Apple, blueberry, brown sugar? Ugh so many bad choices. Why couldn’t they have invented s’mores sooner. I try to reach for the rasberry box but I can’t reach. 

“Whatcha doing?” I jump and try to activate my quirk, failing miserably. I look at the doorway and see Denki. 

“Just grabbing a snack” I mumble. 

“You sure that’s it?” ….stupid denki and his inhuman ability to read people. He walks over to where I’m standing. 

“Yeah..” 

“I think that you miss shoto and hate not knowing where he is” he sighs. 

“Look man, I get it, I really miss Shinso, he might not have even been pulled over here so he might be scared out of his mind” he reaches up and hands me a raspberry pop tart. 

“I’m just worried he’s where I was..” I drag off. I haven’t told anyone about the weird void I was in. Not able to move or talk, I couldn’t do anything to help my friends. 

“Come on” he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. 

“You’re rooming with me, we’re gonna eat pop tarts and watch bad 80s movies” I know better than to argue with Denki when he’s in protection of the cinnamon rolls mode. 

“Fine” I grumble. He carry’s me all the way up stairs. As we go past the first room he freezes. 

“What?” I ask. 

“Bakugou and Kirishima are making out again,” he snickers. 

“How do you know?” I whisper. 

“The door is closed, it was open when I came down” he laughs quietly. 

“I’m gonna open the door” 

“DO YOU WANT TO DIE?” I whisper yell. 

“Maybe..” he puts me down and I hide in the stairwell, waiting for Kacchan to bust through the doorway and kill Denki. He opens the door then shuts it abruptly. 

“What?” I ask. 

“Oh to see without my eyes” he cries. 

“Ok now we run” he grabs my wrist and we both run down the hallway to his room. 

“There are spare blankets in the corner, let's make a pillow fort” he says while smiling slyly. 

“Why though?” I ask. It’s like 4 o’clock in the morning. 

“If you're not gonna sleep may as well be productive I’ll put in a movie once I figure out this box thingy” it’s just a tv how hard can it be.    
  


Five minutes later. 

Really hard. There so many buttons and dials how the heck does this thing even work. And how the heck do you build a pillow out. 

“I give up, let's just sleep” he yells while flopping on the bed. This time when I tried to sleep I didn’t have any issues. Thanks Denki. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love denki and Midoriya’s friendship and I never see anything about it so here you go
> 
> -the authors(mostly Liz)


	4. CANDY STORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally had time to update!!!!  
> It’s me, Liz did!!  
> Yeah so he have about 30ish chapters done so....this is gonna be a long one  
> Lots of angst  
> Blame Alec for leaving me alone and not checking on things for a day

I woke up back in the room I arrived in for some reason. The room fades away again and I’m back at school. 

“Ok where is everyone?” 

“IZUKU!” Kacchan?

“Come here!” He yelled from all the way across the lunch room. 

“What?” I ask, unamused with all the yelling. 

“Did you talk to Martha yesterday?” he asks. Denki and Kirishima sit at the table and eat their food while I get chewed out. 

“What-“

“Don’t ‘what’ me, Did. You. Talk. To. Martha. Yesterday.” 

“Yeah..?” 

“EIJIRO TABLE NOW” Kacchan snaps. Oh yeah he’s definitely in character, this isn’t good. Kirishima bend over on front of me and Kacchan hands me a piece of paper. 

“Ok now write, hanta sero’s handwriting. It’s for Martha” he laughs. 

“Ok…” I use Kiri's back as table and get ready to write. 

“Make it say, dear Martha, I've been thinking about you. I miss the simpler times when we were still friends. I'd like you to come to my homecoming party this weekend. Love, ram XO” 

“Won’t this hurt her feelings...?” I ask. 

“No! Of course not hanta personally asked me to write this for him, he broke both arms in that last football game and Aoyama is sick so I was his next best option, and I’m having your write it so it looks authentic for Martha” kacchan’s character is a bitch. 

“Aww how..thoughtful of you”

“Now go give it to her” he says while pointing at uraraka...I guess she’s Martha now that sakka left. 

“But thats mean-“

[BAKUGOU:]

Are we gonna have a problem?

“No?”

You got a bone to pick?

“No!”

You've come so far

Why now are you pulling on my dick?

Ummmm

I'd normally slap your face off

Please don’t-

And everyone here could watch

But I'm feeling nice

This is him being nice?

Here's some advice

Listen up, biotch!

Kirishima and Denki both stand up. 

[THREE:]

I like!

[BAKUGOU:]

Lookin' hot

_ Don’t laugh don’t laugh don’t laugh _

Buying stuff they cannot

D&K:]

I like!

BAKUGOU:]

Drinkin' hard

Oh and now they’re dancing

Maxin' Dad's credit card

[D&K:]

I like!

[BAKUGOU:]

Skippin' gym

Scaring her

Screwing him

OK!!!!!

[D&K:]

I like!

BAKUGOU:]

Killer clothes

He gets up in my face and I force myself not to laugh by pinching my side. 

[THREE:]

Kickin' nerds in the nose!

The three of them each do a high kick in my face. Dang!! 

[BAKUGOU:]

If you lack the balls

You can go play dolls

Let your mommy fix you a snack

D&K:]

Woah!

[BAKUGOU:]

Or you could come smoke

DONT SMOKE PLEASE!

Pound some rum and coke

In my Porsche with the quarterback

[THREE:]

Woah! Woah! Woah!

Honey, whatchu waitin' for?

Welcome to my candy store

This dance is a vibe though. 

It's time for you to prove

You're not a loser anymore

Then step into my candy store

[B&D:]

Guys fall

[KIRISHIMA:]

At your feet

Pay the check

DENKI:]

Help you cheat

THREE:]

All you

[KIRSHIMA:]

Have to do

KACCHAN:]

Say goodbye to Shamu

That’s so mean fake Kacchan 

[THREE:]

That freak's

Ok-

[DENKI:]

Not your friend

I can tell in the end

[THREE:]

If she

[KIRISHIMA:]

Had your shot

[THREE:]

She would leave you to rot

**_Rude_ **

[DENKI:]

'Course if you don't care

Fine! Go braid her hair

Maybe Sesame Street is on

I really don’t know how to work a tv and neither does Denki so why is he tell me to watch tv. 

[THREE:]

Woah!

[DENKI:]

Or forget that creep

[KIRISHIMA:]

And get in my jeep

[BAKUGOU:]

Let's go tear up someone's lawn

He walks over and gives the letter to Uraraka. 

“It’s from hanta”

[THREE:]

Woah! Woah! Woah!

Honey, whatchu waitin' for?

Welcome to my candy store

You just gotta prove

You're not a pussy anymore

Watch the language. 

Then step into my candy store

[BAKUGOU:]

You can join the team

[D&K:]

Or you can bitch and moan

[BAKUGOU:]

You can live the dream

[D&K:]

Or you can die alone

Thanks for messing with my trauma I guess. 

[BAKUGOU:]

You can fly with eagles

I can’t fly though-

[D&K:]

Or if you prefer

[BAKUGOU:]

Keep on testing me

[THREE:]

And end up like her!

Uraraka comes running up to me and shows me the letter. 

[URARAKA:]

Izuku, look!

Hanta invited me to his homecoming party

This proves he's been thinking about me

-_- mhm

[IZUKU:]

Color me stoked!

URARAKA:]

I'm so happy!

She runs off in a really good mood….yeah. 

[THREE:]

Woah!

[KIRISHIMA:]

Honey, whatchu waiting fo…

Yes get it Kiri 

[BAKUGOU:]

Shut up Heather!

Nu go awayyy

BAKUGOU:]

Step into my candy store!

D&K:]

Time for you to prove

You're not a lame ass anymore!

_ Language _

[THREE:]

Then step into my candy store!

THREE:]

It's my candy store

It's my candy!

It's my candy store

It's my candy!

It's my candy store

It's my candy stoooreee!

“Ok I get it, I’m gonna go use the bathroom now” I run as fast as I possibly can out of there. This isn’t good, is everyone asleep again? I need to find someone that’s awake. 

“Midoriya!?” Yamomo-

“Are you normal?” She asks. 

‘Yeah I’m good kacchan and the others in the lunchroom aren’t though, have you found any else?” I ask urgently. 

“I thought I saw todoroki but-“ 

“Where?!?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay?
> 
> -the authors


	5. OR WE CAN SING THATS FINE TOO I GUESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is sitting in the back of the classroom on their phone so they can get a chapter out(me it’s me)  
> -alec

I run past yamomo and down the hallway to where she said she saw Sho. 

“Hey Emo!” That's Sero's voice. 

“What did your boyfriend say when he found out you were moving here?” Ugh I hate the 80s. I turned the corner and saw a crowd gathering. 

“Hey we’re talking to you-“ a sound can be heard that seems a lot like a punch. I push through the crowd and see three people fighting. Sero, Aoymama and one other person, ugh can I get though I need to find shoto. 

[STUDENTS:]

Holy shit...

[IZUKU:]

Why when you see boys fight

Or we can sing that’s fine too I guess. 

Does it look so horrible

Yet... feel so right?

The other kid is wearing a dark coat with the hood up do I can’t see their face. 

I shouldn't watch this crap

That's not who I am

But with this kid…

Why do I need another love interest…?

Damn

Hey, mister no-name kid

The fight starts to move in slow motion. 

So who might you be?

And could you fight for me

And hey, could you face the crowd

Could you be seen with me and still act proud

I better not do anything funny this time...

Hey, could you hold my hand

And could you carry me through no man's land

It's fine if you don't agree

But I would fight for you

If you would fight for me

Let them drive us underground

I don't care how far

You can set my broken bones and I know CPR

But I don’t know CPR. I'm completely useless in that field. The kid punches Sero and I think just knocked him out. 

Well, whoa, you can punch real good

You've lasted longer than I thought you would

So hey, mister no-name kid

If some night you're free

No-

Wanna fight for me?

If you're still alive

I would fight for you

If you would fight for me

[STUDENTS:]

Holy shit…

The crowd disbursed and Aoymama carries Sero hopefully to the nurses office. The kid keeps their hood up and sits down against the wall. 

“Uh hi?” I ask while waving shyly. 

“What?” He snaps. I know that voice. The kid pulls out a book and starts to read. 

“Whatcha reading?”

“None of your business, I don’t have any place in talking to someone who’s friends with the heathers” ok this kids getting on my nerves. 

“I’m not a heather” I laugh lightly. 

“Oh I know” he chuckles. I swear I know that voice. 

“What do you mean”

“Well for one it’s obvious you have a soul unlike those bitches” 

“Thank you?” I question, not knowing if that was nice or not. 

“You’ve just gotta work harder on keeping it clean” he gets up and starts to walk away, keeping his hood up. I’ve got to talk to him more. I know that voice. I just need to see his face. 

“You can’t just blow some philosophical crap at someone then walk away” he pauses. 

“I uh, I didn’t catch your name” I ask. 

“I didn’t throw it” he walks away and let’s his hood fall down. I see a flash of red hair and instantly know who it was. 

Shoto

“OI IZUKU!” Dang it Kacchan. 

“Let’s go get ready for the party” he grabs my arms and starts dragging me outside. 

“Kac-katsuki what party?” I ask. 

“Sero’s hoco party dipshit” he throws me into the car and gets into the front seat. 

“We’re stopping by the gas station I want chips” 

“Fine” I grumble while sinking into my seat. Shoto is here and he’s actually my love interest this time. But I can’t talk to him until later. Fine with me. As long as I see him. 

“Ok we’re here” bakugou says while parking. 

“Go get me some chips” I groan then get out of the car. I really don’t want to go to a party right now. 

Ok so we’re at 7/11 it should be a normal station right? I walk inside and start looking for chips. 

“Greetings and salutations” a voice says from behind me. I turn around and see my shoto. 

“Sho?” I ask. 

“I Don't remember giving you my name,” he says smugly. Crap, it’s not him. 

“Uh sorry I-I just heard about you at school” I mumble. 

“Yeah not surprised” he groans. 

“What do you mean?” I ask. 

[TODOROKI.:]

I've been through ten high schools

Yay singing shoto

They start to get blurry

Boo sad shoto. 

No point planting roots

Cause you're gone in a hurry

Oh

My dad keeps two suitcases packed in the den

Eww that flaming trash can?

So it's only a matter of when

I don't learn the names

Don't bother with faces

Oh I don’t like this song at all. 

All I can trust is this concrete oasis

Seems every time I'm about to despair

There's a 7-Eleven right there

Each store is the same

From Las Vegas to Boston

Linoleum aisles that I love

To get lost in

I pray at my altar of slush

Yeah I live for that sweet frozen rush

He takes a long sip from his slushee. 

Freeze your brain

Suck on that straw

Get lost in the pain

Baby no-

Happiness comes

When everything numbs

Who needs cocaine?

Freeze your brain

Freeze your brain

Care for a hit?

[IZUKU:]

Does your mommy know you eat all that crap?

don't mention his mom...

[SHOTO.:]

Not anymore

Yeah I don’t like this he seems sad

When mom was alive

We lived halfway normal

But now it's just me and my dad

Ew that flaming trash can again?

We're less formal

I learned to cook pasta

I learned to pay rent

Learned the world doesn't

Owe you a cent

You're planning your future

Izuku Midoriya 

You'll go to some college

And marry a lawyer

Nuuuu I’ll marry you fight me jerk

But the sky's gonna hurt

When it falls

So you'd better start

Building some walls

Freeze your brain

Swim in the ice

Get lost in the pain

Shut your eyes tight, till you vanish

From sight

Let nothing remain

Freeze your brain

Shatter your skull

Fight pain with more pain

Forget who you are

Um

Unburden your load

Yeesh 

Forget in six weeks you'll be back on

The road

He better not move away

When the voice in your head

Says you're better off dead

Shoto nuuuu

Don't open a vein

Just freeze your brain

Freeze your brain

Go on and freeze your brain

He looks at me darkly

Try it

“IZUKUUUUUUUU CHIPPPPPPSSSSSSSS”

“Sorry I should go-“ he grabs my wrist and pulls me toward him. 

“Why don’t you let me buy you a slushee, cherry or cola” ugh I can’t say no to his face. 

“Cherry” he walks over to the machine and makes me a large cherry slushee with extra syrup. 

“Thanks” I mumble. I don’t like fake shoto’s vibe. He gives me the creeps. 

“Yeah no problem” we walk out and over to a motorcycle. 

“This your ride?” I ask while taking a sip of my drink. 80s US slushees are straight up sugar and I’m not mad. 

“Yeah, small perk from my dad company, I work there sometimes so..” fake shoto trails off. 

“So, how about you, you got a job” 

“Not really, unless you count the heathers”

“Oh yeah” he chuckles. 

“Yeah it’s like our job is being popular and shit” he should buy that right?

“Yeah, I don’t really like your friends”

“I don’t like my friends either” we both laugh. 

“IZUKUUUUUUUUUUUUU”

“Sorry I should go before he bites my head off” I wave and run towards the car. 

“See you later”

“Yeah see yah!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANYWAY next chapter 
> 
> -the authors


	6. BIG FUN...OH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FRIDAY AND I HAVE AN EARLY OUT WHOOOOOHOOOOO  
> -Alec

Todoroki’s pov

Izuku runs off and gets in the car with bakugou and I wake back up. 

“BRAT GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!” I yell as the director appears right in front of me. 

“What?” He groans. 

“Stop messing around, let me talk to him” 

“Oh” he exclaims. 

“I’ll give you a chance to see him again  _ very  _ soon” he giggles. I get pushed back into the void that I was in before meaning that I’m asleep again. I hate everything about this. I just want to hold him and let him know I’m ok. But I can’t move or talk or hear. All I can do is watch as Izuku is completely alone in this thing. The director put  _ everyone _ back to sleep unless he needs them for something. No one can help him unless someone figures out how to regain control and we can’t talk to each other about how to do that. 

Ok shoto, just stay calm, no use in freaking out. That won’t do anything for him. The director is just toying with us now, he isn’t even trying to kill off izuku. The damn brats is just torturing him for the sake of it and all anyone can do is watch. A white light surrounds me and I get teleported to a theater. I thought we only came here after we died. 

“ICY HOT BASTERD!!” Bakugou’s here too. 

“Where are we?” 

“Well, I figured out how to separate your bodies from your brains so your bodies are on stage while you guys can plan here, you only got about two songs though so make it count” a female voice giggles. 

“Sakka?” Kirishima askes. 

“Hiya!” She appears right on a seat with a bowl of popcorn. 

“Who’s sakka?” I whisper to yamomo who is the closest to me. 

“The director’s sister but I think she’s on our side”Oh ok...WAIT WHAT the brat has a sister. 

“I couldn’t bring deku here though, the most I can do for him is keep him awake but at least now you guys can talk and watch, although you might not want to watch the next little bit” she mumbles the last part. 

“Thanks?” Ojiro says. She waves and disappears. 

“So we’re just floating brains.” Denki asks. 

“Just shut up bro” Sero responds. 

“So this is the place you were stuck” I ask. 

“Yeah, blankets in the back, mini fridge and food in the sound booth, just don’t go backstage” Kirishima explains. 

“Why not?” I ask 

“That’s where the people are, you don’t want tos we that trust me” bakugou pulls him in closer. 

“So that’s where Izu is?” I ask. 

“Yeah” 

“Take me there now” I demand. 

“Ugh it’s your fault, iida you remember where Midoriya is right.” Yamomo askes. 

“Yes I do I’ll take him there come on we don’t have all day” dang everyone that was here the first time is being really mopey. Iida guides me to the back of the theater and through a door. Inside are a bunch of crystals. 

“Hm there's a lot less than there were last time” he mumbles. 

“You see the big one in the back?” He asks while pointing. I nod.

“That’s where Midoriya is, now it’s not a very happy sight so, are you sure?” 

“Yes I am I need to see” 

“Ok..” he picks me up and starts to run. Even without his quirk he’s still very fast on his feet. He runs past so many rows of crystals until we get to the end. He puts me down and we walk to the center one. 

“Oh my god” inside the giant crystal is my izu and he’s definitely not ok. He’s covered in bruises and dried on blood. He’s hurting because I couldn’t protect him...

“Oh god it’s so much worse this time” iida mumbles. 

“Take me back” I say under my breath. On the way back we don’t talk. I don’t even know how to process any of this. When we get back the people that already knew what was going on the back don’t try to talk to us and keep the others under control. And by others I mean bakugou. They’re making sure I don’t blow up…

“Jesus fucking christ can we just watch the fucking musical while we try to figure out what the hell to do it’s so fucking depressing in here” thanks bakugou 

SERO:]

Dad says "Act our age"

“Well, this is trippy,” Sero says. 

You heard the man, it's time to rage!

[ALL:]

Blast the bass, turn out the light

Ain't nobody home tonight!

[SERO:]

Drink, smoke, it's all cool

Let's get naked in my pool!

  
  


“Are we fucking high?” Bakugou says while laughing. 

[ALL:]

Punch the wall and start a fight!

Ain't nobody home tonight!

[TETSUTETSU:]

His folks got a waterbed

Come upstairs and rest your head

[SERO:]

Let's rub each other's backs

While watching porn on Cinemax!

That escalated quickly

[KIDS:]

The folks are gone

It's time for big fun!

Big fun!

We're up till dawn

Having some big fun!

Big fun!

When mom and dad forget

To lock the liquor cabinet

It's big fun!

Big fun!

Izuku comes onto the stage with bakugou, Denki, and Kirishima. 

[IZUKU:]

Ok, ok, ok

So, it's salt, and then lime, and then shot?

[DENKI:]

No, it's salt, and then...

[BAKUGOU:]

You're doing it wrong!

[IZUKU:]

Wait! Really? Cause I feel great

“Oh dang the nerds wasted” bakugou laughs. 

[AOYMAMA:]

Izuku, you are looking good tonight!

Go away. 

[IZUKU:]

Whoa

“Damnnnn icy hot go get your man” bakugou is just eating this up. 

A hot guy smiled at me

Without a trace of mockery!

What am I…?

[ALL:]

Everyone's high as a kite

Ain't nobody home tonight!

[IZUKU:]

Stoned. Zoned. I should quit…

He walks over to a stoner and takes a hit. 

Hey, is that weed? I want a hit

No..

[ALL:]

Fill that joint and roll it tight

Ain't nobody home tonight!

[IZUKU:]

Dreams are coming true

When people laugh but not at you!

I'm not alone! I'm not afraid!

“Oh yeah he’s definitely wasted”

“Bakugou stop laughing it isn’t funny” I say bluntly causing him to laugh more. 

I feel like Bono at Live-Aid!

[ALL:]

The house is ours

It's time for big fun!

Big fun!

Let's use their showers

That sounds like

Big fun!

Big fun!

Crack open one more case!

Two kids are making out very aggressively in the back

[IZUKU:]

I think that's what they call

"Third base"

[ALL:]

Big fun!

Big fun!

Big fun!

[IZUKU:]

That actually looks like...

[ALL:]

Big fun!

Big fun!

Big fun!

AOYMAMA:]

Alright, people, listen up! What is Westerberg gonna do to the Razorbacks at Sunday's game?

SERO:]

Gonna make 'em go

Whee!

Whee!

Whee!

Whee!

[ALL:]

Big fun!

BIG FUN!

Sero starts to make some moves on Kirishima and bakugou starts to try and kill real Sero. 

KIRISHIMA:]

Way to show maturity!

[ALL:]

Big fun!

BIG FUN!

[KIRISHIMA:]

Quit it jackass, get off of me!

“Damn Sero not cool man” Kirishima says while laughing. 

[ALL:]

Big fun!

BIG FUN!

Izu runs over and helps out Kirishima. 

IZUKU:]

Yo! Sero! Emergency!

I just saw some freshmen sneaking over the pool fence!

[SERO]

I hate freshmen! Where are you little pricks? I'm coming for you!...

[IZUKU:]

Hey, are you okay?

[KIRISHIMA:]

I didn't need your help

IZUKU:]

Aw, thanks Eijiro, but I don't really have to vomit right now, get it cause of the finger

[ALL:]

The party's hot, hot, hot

It's time for big fun!

Big fun!

[SERO:]

You need a jello shot!

[ALL:]

We're having big fun!

Big fun!

Uraraka was on stage holding a bottle izuku goes and talks to her. 

[BAKUGOU:]

Little Dumptruck, in the flesh

[KIRISHIMA:]

Here comes the Cootie Squad

You should

BAKUGOU:]

Shut up, Heather

[KIRISHIMA:]

Sorry, Heather

DENKI:]

Look who's with her - oh, my God!

[ALL THREE:]

Dang! Dang! Diggety-dang-a-dang!

Dang-dang! Diggety-dang-a-dang!

[IZUKU:]

I can't believe you actually came

[URARAKA:]

It's exciting, right? Oh, I want to say hello to Sero. I brought sparkling cider

[BAKUGOU:]

Showing up here took some guts

Time to rip them out

KIRISHIMA:]

Well, who's this pig remind you of?

Especially the snout

Bakugou’s gay panic at his giggle was worth every second. 

[ALL THREE:]

Dang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dang!

Dang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dang!

[SERO:]

Where the hell are those freshmen?

[URARAKA:]

Hi, Sero. I wasn't gonna come, but since you took the time to write that sweet note...

[SERO:]

What note? Why d'you gotta be so weird all the time?

People wouldn't hate you so much if you acted normal

He takes a sip of the liquid in the bottle then spits it out. 

There's no alcohol in here!

Are you trying to poison me?

[KIDS:]

Dang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dang

Dang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dang

Dang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dang

Diggety-dang-a-dang!

The folks are gone

It's time for big fun!

Big fun!

We're up till dawn

Having some big fun! Big fun!

So let the speakers blow

They'll buy another stereo

Our folks got no clue

'Bout all the shit their children do

Why are they surprised?

Whenever we're unsupervised

It's big fun!

Big fun!

Big fun!

Big fun!

Big fun!

Big fun!

Whooo!

“Damn we got fucked up” 

“Babe” Kirishima says. 

“Not the time”

“Todoroki you're glowing” jiro says in alarm. I look down sat my hands and their fading into nothing. 

“Welp I guess I’m heading back, see ya soon” I wave as I disappear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little more mature here so no comments about it because we can’t stop you from reading but you can stop yourself


	7. PLAY FUCKING POKÉMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liz quote of the week  
> Liz:yo that pops I ale is harder than bakugou  
> Alec:dont you mean Kirishima-  
> Liz:DID I FUCKING SUTTER

Bakugou’s pov. 

Icy hot basterd disappears as fake me and deku argue about whatever. Kiri has been really off since we got here for some reason. It’s making me worried. Ugh how you do feelings?

“Hey shity hair!!” I yell. He jumps and looks at me. 

“I love you or whatever” he looks at me funny. Did I say it wrong?

“I-I love you too, is something wrong” 

“Yeah you’re acting really sad and it’s worrying me so stop” his eyes hu widen and fill with tears and I start to panic. 

“Katsuki you’re an idiot” he throws himself at me and hugs me. 

“Uh Kiri people are watching and you’re crying so maybe stop it” I mumble. 

“Shut up”

“Kirishima you good?” Raccoon eyes asks. 

“Y-yeah I think he’s fine, maybe, I don’t know fucking hell” 

“Ok, bro chill we’re all good here” tape arms shut up before dunce face yells at you. 

“I’m sorry did you just say we’re good, bruh are you paying attention at all” too late…..

“We haven’t been good for the past three months, Midoriya has been so freaking off since he got back to the point where he can’t even sleep, bakubro hasn’t been trying to kill everyone and as much as we like to ignore that he’s been trying to track down the director since he got discharged, he has been!” Damn I feel exposed. 

“and everyone who died in the last musical look like they’re about to have a mental breakdown or already is having one, GOD, I just want to go home stop freaking singing and fail school in fucking peace” 

“Damn pikachu grew some balls” I say while laughing. Everyone else is just wide eyed with mouths dropped. 

“No, I’m fucking done send me back to the fucking musical for all I fucking care, I just want to sit down and eat fucking pop tarts and pet cats with Shinso and play fucking Pokemon!”Denki walks to the back booth and slams the door. 

“Denki, wait,” Mina says. 

“NO IM FUCKING DONE” he yells through the door. 

“Please come back” she laughs. 

“FUCK YOU” at this point I can’t tell if he’s joking or actually upset….Kiri seems to be enjoy this because he stopped crying. I feel better now….hold up. 

“Hey sakka” I whisper. She appears in front of me. 

“What do you want sparky boom boom boi” WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE JUST-Nope not the time help pikachu be less crazy 

“Bring the purple haired loser here” I whisper in her ear. 

“Fine, he’s going back in 5 minutes” she pulls out a notebook and pen then writes down something. The purple hair loser appears in front of us. Well, he looks like shit. 

“Sup” I say and everyone gawks. 

“What, I can be nice when I want you stupid extras!!!!!!!” 

“How are you guys here?!” Purple hair asks. 

“Well, we’re back in a musical, but watching for right now, deku is on stage yelling at fake me, and that’s just about where we’re at with information..” I explain. The loser looks around, probably looking for Denki. 

“Where’s my idiot?” He asks. 

“Back booth, you got 5” he runs to the back and goes into the booth leaving the rest of the little fuckers gawking at me. 

“FUCK YOU ALL JUST WATCH AND LOOK FOR FUCKING CLUES” fucking hell………...Hold up what the fuck is going on onstage. 

OH MY GOD

HOLY SHIT

H O L Y S H I T

OH TO SEE WITHOUT MY FUCKING EYES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....  
> Fuck  
> I love denki  
> So fucking much  
> -Liz


	8. MEMORIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so awkward to write  
> I hate everything  
> Why do I do this to myself  
> Fuck  
> -Liz

Shoto’s pov

I wake up back in my room from the musical. The place is a mess, and so small. Where’s my Midoriya?

My back window opens and Izuku climbs in. He looks nervous and very awkward...ok what’s going on. 

[SHOTO:]

Izuku? What are you doing in my room?

He walks over and presses his finger to my lips. Ok that’s hot...

[IZUKU:]

Shh…

Hm?

Sorry, but I really had to wake you

See, I decided I must ride you 'til I break you

*gAy PaNiC*

'Cause Kacchan says I gots to go

Nope not now shoto get your shit together

You're my last meal on death row

Shut your mouth 

He quickly covers his mouth with his hand. Wait no I wanted to hear the rest. I love him singing. 

Come on! Tonight I'm yours

I'm your dead boy walkin'

Get on all fours

Ummm are the others still watching?

Kiss this dead boy walkin’

Let's go, you know the drill

Does he want to fuck or something. We haven’t done anything like that, just some  _ very _ hot and aggressive making out. 

I'm hot and pissed and ready to kill

Bow down to the will of a dead boy walking!

I don’t think he wants to do this. He looks so uncomfortable, ok then let’s talk a step back and try to stop. I try to speak up but am unable to. 

And you know, you know, you know

It's 'cause you're beautiful

This is too wholesome for right now

You say you're numb inside

But I can't agree

So the world's unfair

Keep it locked out there

In here it's beautiful

Let's make this beautiful!

He pushes me onto the bed obviously against his will. 

[SHOTO.:]

That works for me!

No no no, no it doesn’t 

[IZUKU:]

Yeah!

Full steam ahead!

Take this dead boy walkin'

[SHOTO.:]

How'd you find my address?

[IZUKU:]

Let's break the bed

Let’s not

Rock this dead boy walkin'!

[SHOTO.:]

I think you tore my mattress!

IZUKU:]

No sleep tonight for you

Better chug that Mountain Dew

[SHOTO:]

OK, OK

NO, NO

[IZUKU:]

Get your ass in gear

Make this whole town disappear!

[SHOTO]

OK, OK!

NO, NO

IZUKU:]

And no more talkin'

[SHOTO:]

Whoa-oh-oh-oh!

[IZUKU:]

Love this dead boy walkin'

[SHOTO.:]

Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Yeah, yeah!

[BOTH.:]

Love this dead boy walkin'

[SHOTO.:]

Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! 

Come on I need to break through this like we did before

Wait, wait!

HAHA fuck you director I freaking did it. 

BOTH:]

Love this dead boy

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

[SHOTO.:]

Ow!

[BOTH.:]

Yeah!

Is it done? Oh thank fucking god we didn’t go to far. I don’t want our first time to be like this at all. He both of us pant and sit up. 

“S-s-sorry, I’m gonna go” he mumbles. 

“Izu, it’s me,” I say while grabbing his wrist, pulling him back. 

“Sho?” 

“Yeah” 

“Oh my god I’m so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry” he says in his adorable anxious tone. 

“It’s fine” I say while shrugging. 

“I mean it’s not like we haven’t made out and stuff before”

“Yeah but this wasn’t exactly consensual and I couldn’t stop and I know that oh want our first time to be really special and I do too and-“

“Izuku, really it’s fine” 

“Ok, I'm tired now and  _ really _ spent so I’m just gonna lay down here and try to sleep” he mumbles while laying down and cuddling next to me. I pull the blanket over us and start to sleep. I start to drift off when Midoriya sits up rapidly. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask while turning on the lamp. 

“U-uh it’s nothing I’m fine” 

“Don’t try lying to me, izuku” I say sternly. He’s obviously very distressed and has been super distant since we got back the first time. 

“It’s just a dream drop it please” yeah no. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“Not really but I’m guessing that’s shoto code for start talking or your gonna be in trouble” he sighs. 

“Yup” 

“It’s just a dream I keep having over and over again” he flops back down onto the bed. 

“You and me are in a dark room and we’re fighting not like we do when we’re just blowing off steam but full on fighting” I like fighting with him then he gets all sweaty and yelly and it’s hot and cute at the same time. 

“A-and you had a gun but I took it and shot you then you  _ died _ ” 

“Izu I love you, you know that right?” I ask. 

“Yeah but-“

“No butts, butts are for sitting on” I remember Aizawa sensei saying that back at the hospital. 

“If I die at your hands I’ll be happy because it means that your face is the last one I get to see and I’m always happy when I see your face now stop looking like you’re about to cry and go to bed” I throw a pillow at him and he giggles. 

“Yeah I guess but I’m never  _ ever _ gonna hurt you” 

“I know baby now, go to sleep, I might not be here in the morning so I wanna enjoy this while I can” he freezes. 

“I  _ really _ don’t want you to go, not to that place” 

“It’s fine I don’t mind it much, plus I won’t be there forever and what’s a little darkness when I know I get to come back to your smile” he loosens up and melts into me. 

“You won’t feel that way after a while” izu mumbles. 

“Why?” Izuku sighs. 

“It starts to hurt after a while, then you can feel everything fade away. It’s like you’re losing yourself, feelings, strength, and even memories” 

“MEMORIES!?” 

“Y-yeah I forgot some stuff nothing to big but it feels like I’m missing pieces here and there whenever we’re talking at first I thought it was just because I was still adjusting but it was happening more and more and even when I looked through my notebooks things just weren’t adding up so I think I lost some of my memory” aww baby no. 

“S-so was I different before?” He asks softly. 

“A little but your still my izu” 

“Thanks icy thot” 

“Gay panic” 

“What” he laughs. 

“Crap I said it out loud”

“Go to bed you Emo dork” 

“Ok my love” 

“Shoooooo stop!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHHHHHHHHH-Alec
> 
> Is school really that bad-Liz
> 
> FUCKKKKKKKK-Alec
> 
> The authors


	9. FUCKING THANK YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for my teacher to start the zoom   
> Kill me now

Bakugou’s pov

Fucking hell. What did I just fucking watch. Oh my fucking god. I don’t know whether to be disturbed or turned on so I’m just gonna go with oddly aroused. 

“S-s-sorry, I’m gonna go” the new and improved top deku mumbles. 

“Izu, it’s me,” icy hot says while pulling deku back on stange. I guess the bastard is awake now….i don’t fucking even know what to fucking do anymore. It seems like all the extras are in shock or sleeping. Deku top energy is to fucking strong. 

“Bakubae are you ok”

“I always thought deku was a little bottom but god damn that was fucking badass” I mumble. 

“I have a newfound respect for the nerd it takes a lot to top like that, Jesus, and half n’ half is a fucking bottom everything I knew was a lie” 

“Bakubae you’re scaring the children” Kiri says while freaking out. 

“And you don’t even top so shut up” KIRIIIIIIIIIII

“Ok times up, who's sleeping next?” Off brand sonic says. 

“Looks like it’s bakugou, Ashido, jiro, Momo, and Kirishima” we decided to sleep in shifts of 5 so we didn’t miss anything from the shity musical. 5 sleep, 5 look around the theater, 4 watch, and 4 look around backstage. 

“Ok you all have 3 hours then the next group” 

“Ok, I'm tired now and  _ really _ spent so I’m just gonna lay down here and try to sleep” looks like the nerd and icy hot are sleeping now too. 

Kiri, me and the other shit heads go to the back and start to sleep. If i get fucking woken up-

“What’s wrong?” GOD FUCKING DAMN IT

“U-uh it’s nothing I’m fine” where's the watch team? I open and see that Kiri abandoned his own blanket and ended up attached to me.  _ Cute, _ ok five more minutes.

“Don’t try lying to me, izuku” damn icy hot is calling deku out on his bullshit. 

Kiri starts to snore, good now he’s fast asleep I grab a pillow from underneath ponytail’s head and sandwich it in between kiri’s arms so he doesn’t wake up. Then I stand up and walk over to the mini fridge. 

“It’s just a dream drop it please”  _ LOL NOOB _

“Wanna talk about it?” Please do

“Not really but I’m guessing that’s shoto code for start talking or your gonna be in trouble” after that show I don’t get how deku can be scared of icy hot. 

“Yup” fucking yes

“It’s just a dream I keep having over and over again” the one for all one?

“You and me are in a dark room and we’re fighting not like we do when we’re just blowing off steam but full on fighting” they fight for fun and don’t get me in on it!?!?!

“A-and you had a gun but I took it and shot you then you  _ died _ ” that’s not good. I had a dream about shooting deku in that duel we had back in the other fucking musical. And it actually happened. 

“Izu I love you, you know that right?” Ugh stop with the cheesy shit I want drama give me tears or shit. 

“Yeah but-“

“No butts, butts are for sitting on” how does icy hot know a dad joke?

“If I die at your hands I’ll be happy because it means that your face is the last one I get to see and I’m always happy when I see your face now stop looking like you’re about to cry and go to bed” fuck this is actually cute. I smile softly to myself. The nerds having fun, good for him. Where’s my water?

“Yeah I guess but I’m never  _ ever _ gonna hurt you” ok we”re vergeing very hard into foreshadowing territory. I open the mini fridge and grab a Capri sun. 

“I know baby now, go to sleep, I might not be here in the morning so I wanna enjoy this while I can” 

“I  _ really _ don’t want you to go, not to that place” oh the black place that we wait in while the musical is going on. 

“It’s fine I don’t mind it much, plus I won’t be there forever and what’s a little darkness when I know I get to come back to your smile” 

“You won’t feel that way after a while” hmm?

“Why?” 

“It starts to hurt after a while, then you can feel everything fade away. It’s like you’re losing yourself, feelings, strength, and even memories” 

“MEMORIES!?” THATS WHAT HES CAUGHT UP ON. FUCKING FEELINGS WHAT IF THE FUCKING MERD CANT FUCKING FEEL HAPOY ANYMORE AND THATS WHY HES BEEN SO FUCKING WEIRD OR WHAT IF HE CANT BE SAD THEN HE WOULD JUST BE AN EMOTIONALNESS WEIRDO. 

“Y-yeah I forgot some stuff nothing to big but it feels like I’m missing pieces here and there whenever we’re talking at first I thought it was just because I was still adjusting but it was happening more and more and even when I looked through my notebooks things just weren’t adding up so I think I lost some of my memory” oh my god no. 

“S-so was I different before?” 

“A little but your still my izu” bitch no, we need to get everything back right the fuck now. 

“Thanks icy thot” 

“Gay panic” I spit out the Capri sun I had in my mouth. 

“What” he laughs. 

“Crap I said it out loud”

“Go to bed you Emo dork” 

“Ok my love” 

“Shoooooo stop!” Damn that was way to fucking wholesome. 

“Hey katsuki, whatcha doing?” I turn around and get ready to punch the director in the face but it’s just Kiri. 

“Whoa man, it’s ok just me” 

“Sorry” I mumble. 

“It’s ok” he walks over and places a blanket on my shoulders. 

“So, you’ve really been tracking the director for three months” 

“I guess, I’ve just been looking around and stuff, doing some research on musicals, we were actually in a pre-written musical called Hamilton it was by a guy named Lin manuel-Miranda in the US who went missing four months ago” 

“Dang, that sucks,” Kiri says. 

“Yeah” I should probably ask why he started crying earlier...how tho

“How are you feeling my dude?” I shoot him finger guns and he looks at me awkwardly. I don’t know how to do this whole feelings thing without screaming. 

“Sorry I’m just gonna go back to bed-“I get cut off by my wonderful boyfriend wrapping his arms around me. 

“I love you katsuki”

“I love you too eijiro?” he gasps then looks at me with wide eyes

“You just called me by my name for real for the first time” did I? I guess I did 

“OH YEAH WHAT ABOUT IT?!?!?!?l”I’m smiling on the inside. 

“Katsuki shhh you gonna wake up the others” he pauses and looks around. 

“Shouldn’t the back stage team be back by now, and the watch and look teams are gone”

“Yeah, I guess we’re going back soon” I say. He sighs. 

“I was upset because I’m scared you’re gonna get hurt again” Kiri…

“He could’ve killed you and I wasn’t able to stop him, I’m never able to do anything to help anyone” 

“Stop lying real men don’t lie” my stupid mouth starts talking before I can even think about the words coming out. Like normal, I’m ruining everything cause’ I can’t shut up. 

“Sorry, ugh this is fucking hard, ok, what I meant to say was..” I trail off. I don’t fucking know what to say….

“Thanks” I mumble. 

“What?”

“FUCKING THANK YOU! God damn it, your amazing and the only one in class I can fucking stand and you have an amazing quirk and you’re an amazing hero and fucking strong as hell and beautiful and kind and fucking the manliest fucking man I have ever known even though you have weird shity ass hair that would be so better if you let your natral hair grow out and if you stoped using two fucking things of hair fell every fucking morning because I like it when you don’t try to look good because you do naturally and I’m running out of things to say but yeah bro” 

was that right….i get pulled out of my thoughts by a pair of lips smashing into mine. I close my eyes and melt into the kiss. We stay like this until we have to pull apart for air. Stupid lungs let me kiss my man. 

“Wow you’re a really good kisser” I open my eyes to a very dead little mother fucker. 

“WHAT THE HELL?!” I yell while pushing the director away. 

“Well that was fun” he giggles. I run my mouth with my hand to get his sick germs off. 

“Ew I’m 16 your like 12”

“Actually I turned 13 last month”

“THAT DOESNT MAKE IT ANY BETTER!!!” 

“Anyway..” he starts. 

“As cute as it is to see you trying to be a good person and help out kirishima I can’t have that right now” did Kiri hear anything I said?!

“You’re the villain and villains can’t go getting redeemed now can they?” Since when am I the fucking villain. 

“Well, you the last one I have to send back after my sister decided to mess with things again” he rants. 

“Again?” I question. 

“Oh yeah you were totally supposed to die last time I was in town but because of my sister who wrote that the play bills didn’t hit anything important you're fine, Midoriya was also supposed to have his head blown off but she rewrote that too, tch annoying little prick” I should thank sakka later...where did she even go?

“Ok now you're gonna go back and kill Midoriya again, then you’ll make a deal with me to get everyone out and I’ll take control of your body and make you kill Midoriya in real life too” he giggles. 

“I just won’t make a deal with you then” 

“Then kirishima or todoroki are gonna do it and they will kill him or I could have Denki do it that would be a huge plot twist ooo his villain song would be amazing or Midoriya could kill everyone” 

“Youre a bitch” I say bluntly I already figured out how to fucking stop that a longgg while ago so he can go away now. 

“Go ahead send me back I dare you” his eyes widened in alarm. Good it’s working 

“Tch you won’t be able to live with the guilt of doing this so I’ll win either way you're just a kid” 

“We’ll see if you still feel that way after your hands are covered in his blood” he snaps his fingers and I feel myself get pushed back in. I sit up in bed and am immediately attacked by a splitting headache. Why the fuck is it that other me got to have all the fun and I’m stuck with a stupid hangover. 

“Fucking hell” this hurts like a bitch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just talk about how amazing Denki is for a second-liz
> 
> NO-Alec
> 
> -the authors


	10. ME INSIDE OF ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it six in the morning right now?  
> yes.

izuku’s pov

I wake up next to shoto the morning after and stare at the ceiling. Last night was wild, my head hurts like heck. All I remember is fighting with Kacchan’s character then going over to shoto and singing and having a  _ very _ hot make-out session. Then falling asleep. Shit, I have to go over to Kanchan's house and apologize. 

“Izuku?” I look over to where shoto is lying down. 

“Yeah..?” If it isn't him I don’t want to mess with his life here. 

“did we...you know?” Oh my god, his character thinks we actually…. oh my god 

“Oh my god oh my god,” I say while getting up. Jesus, where is my shirt….and pants ok I don’t remember taking those off. I quickly get out of bed and spot my clothes on the floor. I start getting dressed while the fake shoto watches me, confused. 

“What’s the rush,” he asks hesitantly. 

“I have to get to Katsuki's house,” he sits up. 

“What?! I thought you said you were done with him?” I really don’t like the vibe as Denki would out it this character gives off, he’s creepy. 

“Yeah well now it’s morning and I have to go apologize” 

“I could come with?” He askes while putting on his own shirt and pants. Damn, I love that ass. 

“Fine,” I say. He walks over and pulls me in for a kiss. Yay shoto kisses………...well that got aggressive  _ very  _ fast. This guy kisses like a jerk. I wanna mess with him. Hehehe. 

“Oh, and by the way,” I start while shooting finger guns at him. 

“You were my first” I tap his chest lightly while walking out the door and leaving jerk-shoto in his room, baffled. 

Bakugou’s pov

“Katsuki?!” Deku's here, 

“Your mom let me in!!!!!! Open the doooorrr” 

“Shut the fuck up” I yell. I stand up and open the door. Deku rushed in along with icy hot. 

“I’m really sorry about last night, I didn’t mean to yell at you,” he says. Icy hot looks pissed for some reason. 

“Yeah whatever I have a really  _ really _ bad hangover so if you could go make me something that would be great Deku, also why is icy hot here” just gonna slip in the nickname in case they are awake. The bastard doesn’t react but Deku shoots me a questioning glance. 

“He just wanted to tag along” Deku mumbles while walking off. 

“Wait Deku,” I say. He stops and looks at me. 

“Hey izuku, I’m gonna try to find some stuff for a hangover cure” icy hot says while walking off. 

“Kacchan? Are you; you right now?” The nerd asks. P

“Yes I am, what about the half n’ half bastard”

“No, he’s being a big jerk” 

“Oh but I’m sure you two had fun last night” I tease. The nerd looks at me in surprise. 

“How do you know about last?!” 

“Sakka let us watch some stuff from the theater. Everyone saw the whole thing” I laugh. 

“Oh my god, you guys saw that?!?!”

“Yeah, I didn’t know you were a top?!” 

“Of course I top shoto is such an obvious bottom,” he says bluntly. 

“Speaking or icy hot what’s up with his character?” I ask. 

“He’s obviously not ok in the head and a crazy person.” Deku sighs and sits down. 

“I should go help him or he’ll be suspicious”

“Hold up Deku I need you to add a little something to the drink for me.” 

“Yeah what?” Oh god please don’t freak the fuck out. 

“Bleach” he gasps softly. 

“Kacchan no-“

“Kacchan, yes, I have a plan but in order for it to work, I can’t be here. I need to try something, don't worry I just can’t tell you because the brat is listening” I just need to die and I want Deku to kill me. 

“Kacchan, I trust you but..dying isn’t fun it hurts and sucks” Kiri died twice so I can take it. 

“When you get to the void, find the doors to the theater, just walk around and you’ll find it,” he says. Ok, die then find the doors I fucking got this. 

“Ok now go find some shit so you can kill me I’ll keep acting like I don’t know what’s going on” yeah...I got this totally. 

“Ok Kacchan but if bad things happen you’re singing a duet with me” I better not fucking mess this up. Deku walks into the room kitchen and I lay down on the bed. All I have to do is die than find the fucking doors then break everything in sight. I’m good at breaking stuff. I got this. 

“Katsuki~ we brought you a snack” 

“Give it here” I grab the cup out of his hand and fake icy hot looks like he wants to kill me. Well, he’s about to get his wish. I take a deep breath and drink from the cup. Tastes like shit. Oh damn. A sharp pain hits my stomach and I keel over. My eyes get harder and harder to open as I fall to the ground. Then they shut completely and I’m unable to open them again. Damn Deku was right this shit sucks ass. 

Ok…..now what? I thought I was dying, shouldn't I like, be asleep? Don’t fucking tell me it didn’t work. I really don’t want to be stuck in the fucking hospital for the rest of this shit.

OW fucking hell did I just get punched in the gut. I open my eyes and see Deku and half n’half kneeling next to my body on the ground. Am I a fucking ghost? AM I ACTUALLY DEAD? Holy shit no this can’t be happening all I had to do was fucking die. 

“Oh my god I just killed my best friend” shut up Deku

“And your worst enemy” ICY HOTTTTT

“Same difference” Damn that was accurate. 

“Oh my god, what are we gonna tell the cops” shit I didn’t think about Deku's part in this. 

“Nothing, we wouldn’t get in trouble if this was a suicide thing you know?” Good thinking icy hot. 

TODOROKI.:]

Think. Long and hard. Conjure him up in your mind. What would he say? What is his final statement to a cold, uncaring planet?

Oh so we just have to get through my death song ok let’s hurry the fuck up. 

[IZUKU:]

"Dear world...

Believe it or not, I knew about fear;

I knew the way loneliness stung

I hid behind smiles and crazy hot clothes;

I learned to kiss boys with my tongue."

“DEKKUUUUUU”

[TODOROKI]

That's good.

I’m sorry!?!?!?!?!?

[IZUKU:]

"But oh, the world, it held me down;

It weighed like a concrete prom king crown."

[BAKUGOU:]

No one thinks a pretty boy has feelings

No

No one gets his insecurity

Nooo

I am more than shoulder pads and makeup

Noooooo

No one sees the me inside of me...

“Jesus, you're making me sound like Air Supply!”

TODOROKI.:]

Keep going. This has to be good enough to fool the cops.

They leave and I wait around for a few hours until a cop arrives. 

[COP 1:]

Whoa! Is it murder?

[COP 2:]

No, look. Here's a suicide note.

Good job Deku, making it seem like part of the show. 

[IZUKU, BAKUGOU, COPS:]

"They couldn't see past my rockstar mystique

They wouldn't dare look in my eyes

But just underneath was a terrified boy

Fuck this shit can I go now. 

Who clings to his pillow and cries!

My looks were just like prison bars;

[IZUKU, COPS:]

They've left me a myriad of scars."

[BAKUGOU:]

"Myriad", Nice.

ALL:]

"No one thinks a pretty boy has substance. That's the curse of popularity."

[COP 1:]

"I am more than just a source of handjobs."

No-

[ALL:]

"No one sees the me inside of me."

I get punched again and suddenly I’m in the office at the school. 

[PRINCIPAL NEZU:]

Katsuki Heather is not your everyday suicide.

[COACH:]

You should cancel classes.

[PRINCIPAL NEZU:]

No way, Coach

I send the kids home before lunch and the switchboard will light up like a Christmas tree.

What’s a switchboard….?

[MIC:]

Our children are dying!

I suggest we get everyone into the cafeteria and just talk and feel, together.

Let’s not-

[PRINCIPAL NEZU:]

Thank you, Mr. Yamada. Call me when the shuttle lands.

Bitch

  
  
  


[MIC:]

I'm telling you, we all misjudged Katsuki Heather 

This is the loveliest suicide note I've ever read.

Why are they sharing the note isn’t that like family shit only?

[MIC & BAKUGOU:]

"Box up my clothing for Goodwill

Deku -_-

And give the poor my Nordic Track

Donate my car to crippled kids

Or to those ghetto moms on crack

Fucking Deku -_-

Give them my hats and my CDs

My pumps and my flats, my three TVs!"

[BAKUGOU, FACULTY:]

"No one thinks a pretty boy has feelings;

These are grown-ass adults...

But I weep for all I failed to be (I failed to be)

Maybe I can help the world by leaving;

Maybe that's the me inside of me."

I follow Deku, dunce face, and shity hair into the locker rooms as Kiri munches on a bag of chips. 

“Careful there eijiro you might actually be digesting food” I’m gonna kick dunce cases ass later….

“Yeah, where’s your urge to purge,” Deku asks. 

“Fuck it” I’m glad he won’t be throwing up anymore. It sucked to see him like that. The bell for the PA system dings. 

[PRINCIPAL NEZU:]

Aw, hell. Long weekend for everybody!

Everyone runs out of the locker room and packs up to leave only to be stopped by Mic. 

[MIC:]

Not so fast, kids. They're refueling the buses, which gives us a solid half-hour of healing

Now I have mimeographed copies of the suicide note so you can feel Katsuki’s anguish

THAT'S PRIVATE FUCKING SHIT. 

I'll pass the suicide note around so you can feel his pain 

[DENKI:]

I never knew about his pain

My bro looks depressed, good, that means it’s believable. 

[MIC:]

Go on!

[OJIRO:]

His life had hit a rocky patch

[MIC:]

Feel!

[JIRO:]

Deep down he wasn't cruel or vain.

Ok, let’s get the cheesy shit out of the way so I can fucking die in peace. 

[MIC:]

Heal!

[KIDS:]

He didn't mean to be such a snatch!

Ppfftttt

[MIC:]

Izuku, you're very quiet. What's on your mind

[IZUKU:]

Uh, maybe katsuki realized that in order to be happy he had to give up his power

And that the only way to do that was... death

Bruh-

[MIC:]

My God

Look what we've done

We're breaking through!

He would be so proud of you!

[KIDS:]

And you!

And you!

And you!

And you!

[EVERYBODY:]

No one thinks a pretty boy can touch you...

[SERO:]

Katsuki touching me…

Stop

[EVERYBODY:]

But he's made us better than we were

Katsuki's dead, but he will live inside me, and I'll be the me inside of her...

[BAKUGOU:]

Holy crap! This is awesome!

Not really but ok….

[EVERYBODY:]

Katsuki cried, our sins fell on his shoulders!

[BAKUGOU:]

Jesus Christ!

[EVERYBODY:]

Katsuki died, so we could all be free!

[BAKUGOU:]

I'm bigger than John Lennon!

I DON'T KNOW WHO THAT IS BUT I WAS ALREADY BETTER THAN HIMMMMM

[KIDS:]

Katsuki’s gone, but he will live forever!

[URARAKA:]

He's the dove that sings outside my window!

Um-

[TOKOYAMI:]

he's the twin from whom

I'm separated!

He likes MCR too so I’ll let it slide. 

[MINA:]

He's the horse I never got for Christmas!

THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY!?

[KIDS:]

Katsuki sees the me inside of me!

[EVERYBODY:]

Katsuki is the me inside of me!

Inside of... me!

Are we done now can I go? Deku looks at me and points. Then he points to himself and the door. Oh so he wants to talk yeah I don’t know what’s going on either so fuck him. The nerd gets up from his seat and walks out of the gym. God fucking damn it why am I not disappearing. I stomp out of the gym right behind a group of students. I don’t think the extras can see me so it’s best I don’t touch anything. 

“Kacchan what the heck” I hear along with a sharp hit to my head. 

“What the fuck you fucking nerd!” I yell. 

“Why aren’t you dead?!” He questions. 

“I don’t fucking know I drank the shit then passed out now the extras can’t fucking see me” 

“Oh my god” he laughs while sliding down the wall into a sitting position. 

“That little brat made my boyfriend a murderer” Jesus...

“You were gonna die anyway we didn’t change anything, we’re both idiots” icy hot walks up to us and looks down at deku. 

“Hey, izuku ready to go?” 

“Yeah whatever” he shrugs, stands then walks away. 

Fucking hell, why does this have to happen. I follow Deku down the hallway and out of the school. He and half n’ half get into a car and drive off. Next thing I know I’m sitting on the couch at some random house. Ugh, fuck this shit. Deku and icy hot walk in and sit down. Neither can see me? Deku grabs the remote and shuts off the TV angrily. 

“Damn how many channels does this boy run on?” 

“HEY THERE DAD” I hear yelling from the other room. What now? A middle-aged man walks in and plops his fat ass right in between Deku and icy hot. 

“So when were you gonna tell me about your new guy?” the guy says. Ew, fuck off leave Deku and icy hot alone. 

“I don’t know when were you gonna tell me that you weren’t gonna be home for two weeks?!” half n’ half snaps at the guy. Damn two fucking weeks. 

“I had a big project, like Kansas, you remember Kansas don’t you kiddo” 

“It had lots of fucking wheat” Deku sinks into his cushion. Oh yeah, no one is enjoying this at all….

“Yeah, but it wasn’t as nice as Texas, remember that library I blew up…” the guy trails off. 

“Not really the last thing I remember about that is mom standing by the window and waving me goodbye” damn that’s rough buddy. The phone on the wall rings and Deku jump up to answer. 

“Hello, Denki? Why though, ugh fine be there in ten” he hangs up. 

“I have to go meet Denki and eijiro see ya later shoto” 

What the hell…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....next chapter is weird

**Author's Note:**

> Yay fun times Deku now has an undercut!!!!
> 
> -the authors


End file.
